


time capsule (an unfinished fic dump)

by oceanyeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hybrids, Smut, there's a lot going on in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: a fic dump for all the works i've started and will probably never finish





	1. chaeyu 1.7k

**Author's Note:**

> there are fics in here from 2017 so like. if some of em suck don't get too mad at me lmao but i was really sad some of my fics have never seen the light of day and i just wanna get em all out. they will most likely finish abruptly and without any resolution, sorry about that ^^; but if you ask i'll tell you where i wanted to go with the fic if it's really eating at you that much to know how it ends!

“I think something's wrong with Chaeyoung,” Nayeon mumbled.

She knew Nayeon would mention something about her behavior at the fanmeet they just left. What Chaeyoung didn't expect was that she'd bring it up while they rode in the same van together.

Granted, the older girl probably suspected that she couldn't hear her. Chaeyoung had her earphones plugged in and her eyes shut while leaning against the van window. She had scrolled through her music library for a while but couldn't bring herself to play anything. 

“I noticed that,” she heard Jihyo reply. “Do you know anything?”

“She won't tell me. She barely even talks to me anymore.” The sadness in Nayeon's voice is unmistakable and makes Chaeng's heart clench. 

At the fan meeting not too long ago, Nayeon had her arms wrapped around Chaeyoung’s neck and kept peppering her hair in kisses. The audience loved it, of course. Only encouraging the older girl’s behaviour. 

“Isn't she the cutest,” Nayeon gushed.

But despite the lovey atmosphere, Chaeng felt sick. Every kiss on the head sent her further into herself. A reminder that she was hiding something important from her girls, from her fans, from herself.

“Cut it out, unnie,” Chaeyoung whispered quietly, but seriously. 

Nayeon ignored her, only kissing her more and laughing with the crowd. It wasn't her fault. This was what they did and how they played normally. Why should she think any differently now? But it was too much for Chaeng to handle.

“Knock it off,” she said, a little more fiercely. She shook her body and leaned away from Nayeon's touch. 

Nayeon blinked in confusion and hurt before immediately fixing her face and turning to the crowd with a fake, but pleasant smile. “Our baby beast is fussy today.” The fans cooed and laughed at the interaction, then turned their attention to Sana and Jeongyeon who started doing some ridiculous dance.

Chaeyoung could feel Nayeon staring at her while she picked at her nails. As they left the fan meeting, she flinched slightly as the girl tapped her shoulder.

“Hey Chaengie,” Nayeon said, hugging her close. “Is everything alright?” 

“It's fine,” she replied. She ducked away from the embrace to put on her headphones and climbed into the van waiting to pick them up. She knew that she was being cold to someone who just wanted to help, and it made her feel worse. But how was she supposed to explain that her anger isn't at Nayeon, but at herself?

“She hasn't been talking to anyone much lately, now that you mention it,” Jihyo sighed. “I'll have Tzuyu talk to her. If anyone can get it out of her, she can.”

Chaeyoung wanted to snap at them that ‘No, that won't be necessary, thank you.’ But the anxiety of having to admit that she was eavesdropping the whole time kept her from doing so. Even if the conversation was about her. 

Finally, she decided to escape the inevitable and listen to her music. Any more talk about her would make her feel worse.

The song her music shuffle decided to play did not help. It was by some American band she had gotten into recently and it was now her favorite and least favorite song. It's a beautiful song, truly, but the words and the message are what make it so emotion inducing. 

When she first heard it, she could guess what it was about, even if it was in English. Looking up the translation only made it more real. She loved the song for finally putting what she felt into words and hated it for the very same reason. For the first time she felt understood but also completely unintelligible. For the first time she felt like a true liar. She'd already made up her speech in her head if someone asked about it.

“I just like how it sounds. I haven't looked up the translation yet.”

The worst part was that she couldn't even find the song on lucky accident. It was suggested to her by a fan. She gave Chaeyoung a piece of paper with the title written on it and a smile that had seemed sweet at the time. Now that Chaeyoung had listened to it (over and over and over), she could see now that the smile was demonic. All knowing and plotting. It was as if this fan knew who she was, no, what she was, before Chaeyoung herself knew. As if it was obvious. As if it was written all over her face.

Ever since then, every action seemed magnified by ten thousand. Her mind seemed at constant war within herself. If some random fan who she had never met knew her better than she did, then what about her group members who spent every second of her life with her?

Chaeyoung winced as she thought about every time she'd hugged one of them from behind or kissed them. At the time it was innocent, but now she felt dirty and predator-like. They were constantly in the public eye for any stranger to objectify and prey on, and their only solace was when they were alone together. But now that has been taken away from them all because of Chaeng and she couldn't even bring herself to tell them. 

She glanced up from her lap to see Jihyo staring at her with those big, doe eyes. They were softly gazing at her as the leader reached over to run her fingers through Chaeng's hair. She didn't resist, allowing Jihyo to baby her. Her heart burned in her chest, thinking of how the biggest secret she kept from the ones she loves is the one thing that could possibly push them away. 

It's a risk she didn't want to take.

They stopped at a Korean restaurant before going back to their dorm. It was hard for Chaeyoung to be in a good mood when all she wanted was to sleep. Instead she sat at the end of the table closest to the wall and ate slowly while the other members talked and laughed amongst each other.

Tzuyu took her place beside Chaeyoung. The taller girl wasn't much of a talker and only chipped into the conversation when she felt necessary. It was a trait that Chaeyoung loved the most about her. She was always there to just exist with her, in their own neighboring worlds while they sat on Tzuyu’s bed. They could sit for hours and hours without saying anything at all, yet feel like they had grown closer even still. 

Tonight was no different. They sat next to each other quietly. Tzuyu would occasionally put more food on Chaeyoung’s plate or pass her a sauce, but she was the only one who didn't seem to want to pester her.

“I need to use the restroom,” Chaeyoung said standing up. The other members nodded, continuing their loud conversations. 

Tzuyu grabbed her wrist and stood up with her. “I'll go with you.”

The restroom had been empty when the two of them walked in. Chaeyoung could feel Tzuyu watching her as she washed her hands in the marble sink.

“Chaeng,” Tzuyu said quietly. “Is there something wrong?”

Irritation pricked at the back of her neck. “No, there's nothing wrong. Why are all of you pestering me? I thought of all people, you would get to just leave me be.”

Tzuyu flinched as if she had been struck across the face. “I-I'm sorry… You seem so down lately, and everyone is worried. I'm worried about you, Chaeyoung.” She reaches toward her unnie with an outreached hand and rubs her arm.

The older girl felt her skin light on fire at the touch. The invigorating sensation was quickly followed by the usual guilt and disgust, making her turn away. “I'm just really tired,” she mumbled.

“We're all really tired,” Tzuyu countered. After Chaeyoung didn't reply, she sighed as a signal that she'd given up and put her rejected hands into her jacket pockets. “Well, you can rest at the dorm soon, I guess.”

“Yeah.” She followed her out of the restroom, staring blankly at her feet. 

Despite the long day, Chaeyoung couldn't find it within herself to sleep. The other members had retired into their rooms for the night leaving the living room completely empty. She sat on the couch with the lights out, with only the harsh colors of the television illuminating the room. 

She could see Tzuyu’s shadow approaching out of the corner of the room before she could speak. “I thought you were tired.” Her voice was slightly accusatory but mostly concerned.

“I can't sleep,” Chaeng shrugged, pulling her knees further into her chest. She couldn't bring herself to look at the girl. Even in this unflattering light and without makeup, she was beautiful. It made Chaeyoung sick.

Tzuyu sighed as she walked over to the couch to join her. She moved silently and carefully, like any sudden movements would make the other girl flee. Chaeng couldn't deny that it was possible she would. She slid into the cushion directly next to her and rested her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. The contact and the silence and the tension made her breath hitch in her throats and her eyes hyperfocus on the television.

“Please tell me,” Tzuyu whispered. Her arms slid carefully around the older girl's body and Chaeyoung could feel her soft eyes boring into her face. “You know I'm always here. Out of everyone, I'm always here.”

She gave into the fight against herself and turned her head to look at Tzuyu. There was no anger from their conversation earlier. Everything about the girl was warm and inviting. From her gentle gaze to the softness of her brown skin. Her thumbs rubbed gentle circles on Chaeng's arm; encouraging, but not rushing in any way.

Her heart wanted to give in, to let it all out and tell her best friend. But her mind knew the risk of losing her as well. “I'm so sorry,” she choked out, fighting tears. “I can't.”

Tzuyu sucked her teeth and reached up to wipe the tears from her friend’s cheeks. “Has someone hurt you?” 

She shook her head and flinched away from the touch. “No, no. No one’s hurt me


	2. lipsoul 600

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonnie and clyde au

Jinsoul blinked furiously and sighed as she struggled to stay awake in the plush leather driver’s seat of a black car she had bought not long ago.

The quiet lull of the tires on the black road slick with rain was not helping, so she opted to turn up the radio. It was barely ever used due to the fact that she hated most of what was on the stations, but she didn’t want to risk falling asleep at the wheel. Plus, she found it comforting to know what songs were popular. It made her feel like she was connected to society instead of constantly on the run.

In the passenger seat, Jungeun stirred awake. Her blonde hair had fallen messily over her face from fitful sleep. “What time is it,” she grumbled, voice rough.

“Almost 5 am,” Jinsoul replied. “Sorry if I woke you up. I was getting tired.”

Jungeun stretched out in her seat and yawned. She propped her platform shoes on the dashboard, an action that Jinsoul had already given up fighting her over. Jungeun was just like that. All of her movements were so exaggerated that Jinsoul considered the girl as something like a cartoon character. 

“If you wanna switch, it’s cool. I can drive for a while,” her partner offered.

“As if I’d let you touch my car,” Jinsoul teased. Truthfully, she’d trust Jungeun with her life, including driving her car, but it was so easy to mess with her over just about anything. “I’m thinking we stay somewhere for a day and recoup. We haven’t been followed for a while.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Jungeun sighed. As if to be sure that Jinsoul didn’t ruin their luck, she looked around warily to see if there were any suspicious looking cars on the road or if they were being tailed for too long.

While it was true that things had been quiet for the past few days, they were careful not to let their guard down. Anyone who was after them usually was bad news and used no restraint on them. It was best to stay on their toes, especially when they were being hunted down by both sides of the law. No one could be trusted besides themselves.

“Can we stay someplace nice this time?” the passenger said with a slight whine in her voice. “I’m tired of staying in dingy ass motels when we can definitely afford better.”

“Motels are less suspicious of us when we pay in wads of cash and cards can be traced.” Jinsoul has told Jungeun this before and she knows the girl didn’t forget. She just really enjoyed complaining. Everything they did was to insure their safety from cops and other criminals who might have it out for them.

Jungeun slumped in her seat further and pouted her lips slightly. “What’s the point of stealing money if we never even use it.”

Jinsoul laughed at her comment. She was used to making the tactical decisions for the two of them, but Jungeun had a way of putting things so simply that proved her useful and intelligent in places Jinsoul lacked. “Fine fine, one night only though. I don’t want to take any unnecessary risks.”  
—

As it turned out, it was pretty easy to keep from being questioned about paying for a 300 thousand won hotel room in cash. A slight lean over the counter and a few wide eyed blinks were enough to keep the receptionist flustered and unsuspecting of the two girls who just wanted one night in a five star hotel. Considering they were actually criminals, the man should be fired.

Jungeun made her way to the large white bed as soon as she entered the room leaving their bags in the middle of the floor before splaying out.

“Finally a comfortable bed!” she said rolling in the sheets dramatically. “I’m exhausted.”

Jinsoul snorted. “You slept the whole car ride. If anyone should be exhausted, it’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some random loona


	3. sahyo 800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo thinks sana is a hoe

Jihyo should be happy that her little sister was flirting with a cute girl when it was only her first night at college. This was a once in a lifetime experience and Chaeyoung had a tendency to hide in her room instead of live her life. Except that "cute girl" was Minatozaki Sana, and it was safe to say that Jihyo was a little more than pissed. 

She knew Sana. Or, she knew of her. The only interaction they ever had was when they were neighbors in the freshman dorms two years before, and Jihyo could hear every "visitor" Sana had over at all hours of the day. In fact, the only reason she knew her name was "Sana" was because she would hear the other party screaming her name through the thin, shared wall. As far as the name of the person Sana was sleeping with, Jihyo didn't know. It was different almost every time so she didn't bother trying to remember.

And now Sana was here in the common area of their dorm, with her hand snaking up Chaeyoung's thigh, smiling sweetly, and batting her long eyelashes. Jihyo could almost see the scales on her skin. It made her sick.

And poor baby Chaeyoung was eating it up. Of course she was. She didn't know that Sana was a player. All she knew was that a pretty girl was cooing over her and occasionally running her fingers through her short hair. It almost hurt Jihyo to know that, as the older sister, she was going to have to step in and keep this from going any further. Almost. 

"Chaeng, shouldn't you go back to the freshman dorms now?" Jihyo asked sweetly, ignoring Sana's presence.

"You could come up to my room if you want!" Sana interjected. Jihyo could feel her blood boiling. Did this floozy have any shame?

"She has her own bed, thanks," she retorted. "Besides, she should spend her first night of college in her own dorm. It's part of the experience."

Chaeyoung ducked her head and blushed in embarrassment and Jihyo almost cursed. Didn't she realize how cute she was behaving? 

Sana took notice, though, and gushed some more over Chaeyoung, wrapping her arms around her waist and smiling into her neck. "Oh, Chaengie, you're so cute! But your big sister is right, you should have your college experience the right way..."

And though Chaeyoung might've missed the double layer of Sana's words, Jihyo sure didn't. She flared her nostrils and jumped up to her feet. "Come on Chaeng. I'll walk you to your dorm." 

"Okay, unnie." Chaeyoung pryed herself from Sana's embrace and smiled at the older girl. "Goodnight, Sana. I hope to see you again sometime."

Jihyo sucked her teeth and gave Sana a glare. The two of them wouldn't see each ever again if she had anything to do with it.

\--

"You know that Sana girl you hate lives, like, down the hall from us right?"

Nayeon, Jihyo's roommate and best friend since freshman year, had spent the past hour sitting on her bed legs crossed and listening to Jihyo ramble about the situation between her younger sister and Sana. 

Jihyo groaned and buried her face into the comforter of her bed. "I don't want to see her stupid face more than necessary. Honestly, it's like she's doing this to torture me."

Her roommate snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right because she just so happened to know that Chaeyoung was your sister before you swooped in like an angry hawk."

"That's not the point," Jihyo replied. "I don't want to hear her loud mouth while she's fucking every girl on campus. Especially if one of those girls is my sister."

Nayeon hummed in amusement. "So she's a screamer?"

"A screamer, moaner, yeller, whatever noise a human can make, she does it. Loud."

"Sounds kind of hot to me," her roommate said smirking.

"Of course you'd think so." Jihyo sighed in defeat, knowing Nayeon wouldn't be on her side in this. She seemed deadset that Jihyo was overreacting and that nothing would happen between Chaeyoung and Sana, but Jihyo knew better. "Look, Sana can do whatever she wants. So long as it's not my sister and I can't hear it down the hall."

"You do realize that your sister is an adult in college now," Nayeon pointed out. "She can make her own decisions, good or bad."

Jihyo refused to hear any of it. "It's my job as an older sister to protect Chaeyoung. I'm not going to sit back and watch her get played."

Nayeon shrugged and turned her attention to her phone. She knew that once Jihyo's mind was convinced on something, it was near impossible to shake her off of it.

She spent the whole night thinking about Sana. How she was going to keep her away from Chaeyoung and how she would confront her if she ever got to close.

If Minatozaki Sana thought she was going to sink her pretty little teeth into Jihyo's sister, she had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was gonna be smut but i never got to the porn oh well :(


	4. nahyo 500

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predebut nahyo for the soul

They had fucked up.

Everything had just felt so happy now that they were finally going to debut after 7 years of training together, add on another 3 for Jihyo. Nayeon was just so proud of them both that they were finally going to get what they worked so hard for.

The excitement in the air was sometimes too much and the two girls would sometimes decide to skip sleep because, why not? They were going to be woken up early anyway. Which probably wasn't a wise idea, but none of the other members would be able to say much about it to their leader and oldest member.

So they'd sprawl out on a blanket on the floor of the living room together, watching dramas and eating snacks to pass time until morning. Even though their lives were about to change, the way Nayeon and Jihyo could easily hang around each other had remained the same.

During one of their traditional all nighters, Nayeon had thought it would be nice to order a bunch of junk food. They had been eating nothing but vegetables and fruit for the past few weeks to prepare for debut. They deserved a cheat day.

Again, not their smartest of ideas, but it would only be one of the many stupid decisions they made that night.

It was all Jihyo's fault, Nayeon was convinced. How was she supposed to react to seeing Jihyo's full, soft body in her tiny pink shorts and white tank top? To her round face gently accented by the stray locks of red hair that didn't stay in her ponytail? 

How was she supposed to react to seeing the literal sun?

“You should try bangs,” Nayeon remarked. “You'd look cute with them.”

Jihyo smiled up at her. Mistake number one, not Nayeon's fault.

“Yeah? I'll think about it.” The leader popped a candy between her plump, pink lips and scrunched up her face in pleasure. 

It was Jihyo's lips that made Nayeon start thinking about kissing and had her licking her own subconsciously. She couldn't be blamed here.

So it was Jihyo's fault (again) that Nayeon pulled out a pocky stick and offered one end to the other girl. “Kiss me?” she teased playfully. Her respective end of the chocolate biscuit balanced carefully between her teeth. 

Jihyo snorted and shifted on the blanket from her previous position of resting on her back to sitting in front of Nayeon with her legs folded and her face leaning forward. The warm light from the sole lamp in the room illuminated from behind Jihyo, haloing her red hair and softening the curves of her body.

“Are you going to move forward or should I eat this by myself?” 

Nayeon hadn't realized that Jihyo had gotten so close. They were face to face on opposite ends of a pocky stick and that's around the time Nayeon had realized that another bad decision was made.

She could've backed away there, but Jihyo taunted her and that was a blatant message for her to keep at it. Jihyo knew this, she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was also gonna be smut... ya girl sucks


	5. nahyo 800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon meets with jihyo after her melody project

Jihyo had finished her melody project performance over two hours ago, but the excitement and adrenaline still lingers in her body like a pulsing electricity moving through her. Even still, she's too tired to change out of her white dress and into something more comfortable.

Nayeon sits quietly at the makeup vanity across the dressing room. She stayed in the back to watch Jihyo's performance on a tv connected to one of the cameras. When Jihyo asked her to watch from the audience, Nayeon had refused.

“I want all the attention to be on you,” was her explanation. Her hands were placed firmly on Jihyo's hips and her eyes were piercing directly into Jihyo's own. It made her blush a little more than she would like to admit, but knowing that Nayeon was there to support her made some of the nervousness go away.

Now that the show is over, and she just finished a vlive, all Jihyo wants to do is pass out on the couch she’s slouched on.

“A van is waiting to take us to the dorm when we want to leave,” Nayeon says putting her phone on the counter. She saunters her way over to Jihyo, a red lipped smile playing on her face. She got to dress more comfortably than Jihyo did and her brown hair is unstyled compared to her own black curls. “You looked really good up up there,” she continues. “I'm so glad it went well.”

Jihyo can't help but smile as Nayeon sits close to her and wraps her arms around her waist. “Me too,” Jihyo sighs contently. “I’m just happyit's all over. The anxiety was getting to be too much.”

The other girl hums and runs her long, dainty fingers along the side of Jihyo's white dress. “You work so hard.” She kisses the base of Jihyo's jaw then noses into her neck.

“I guess those sleepless nights were worth it,” Jihyo replies, though she's not entirely sure that Nayeon is listening. While Jihyo's speaking, the other girl is preoccupied with pressing kisses into her neck and along her jawline. “Someone's affectionate today.”

Nayeon pauses and blushes. “Seeing you up there… you had the entire crowd in the palm of your hands. It was kind of sexy.”

“Sexy?” Jihyo smirks and raises an eyebrow at Nayeon. “Did you like it that much?”

Nayeon whines and pushes her face back into Jihyo's neck. She rarely gets flustered and embarrassed like this in front of anyone else, but Jihyo knows firsthand how easy it is to get Nayeon worked up. She unabashedly enjoys it.

“Answer me, Nayeon,” she orders.

She hears Nayeon's breath hitch and she knows she's got her. Nayeon grips at her side tighter as if to tether herself to Jihyo and lifts her gaze up. She looks so small and it makes Jihyo subconsciously lick her lips.

“I liked it so much, mommy,” Nayeon murmurs. She repositions herself to where she's straddling Jihyo's thigh and her arms are wrapped around the leader’s neck. 

Jihyo grips Nayeon's waist and pulls her in closer. She can barely hear the slight whimper Nayeon let's out and it's just enough for Jihyo to want to see how far she can tease her. “That's good, baby. We should get going now, yeah?”

Nayeon stiffens and her eyes widen. “No!”

“No?”

“It's just…” Nayeon looks down and pulls her arms away to pick at her fingers. “It's just that I've been really good today and I waited for you for so long…”

Jihyo shrugs, “It was only a few hours.”

“The longest hours of my life,” Nayeon pouts. Jihyo can tell she's getting impatient, after all, Nayeon can only hold up a “good girl” act for so long before she gets bratty. On top of the that, she's making the slightest movements with her hips to get as much from Jihyo's thigh as she can without getting caught. 

But, of course, Jihyo notices. “Come here, then.” She pulls Nayeon in by her neck until she can feel the curve of her lips against her own.

Nayeon's kiss is heavy and needy. She pulls and sucks on Jihyo's bottom lip while cupping the sides of her face. She's trying to to coax Jihyo into giving her what she really wants by grinding down on her thigh and letting out suggestive little sighs.

And Jihyo lets her for a while, even matches the intensity of the kiss and slides her hand up Nayeon's torso. She grips at her skin as she makes her way up, making sure to leave indentations with her fingernails by pinching at her. 

She feels Nayeon's hands leave her face and reach down to remove her shirt. Jihyo takes that as her sign to break apart the kiss and pull her hands away. Nayeon chases after her lips and whines in frustration.

“Fuck! No!” Nayeon's hands are clenched into fists and her face is screwed up in angry and desperation. 

“Hm? That's what you wanted right?” Jihyo asks, her voice intentionally taunting. “You never really said…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh we almost got some fucking going on here hohoho


	6. jeongsa 300 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongyeon goes into heat but...

Jeongyeon woke up suddenly, covered in her own sweat. She didn’t remember the bed being this uncomfortable and she definitely didn’t remember falling asleep with her hand between her thighs. All of this coupled with labored breathing, Jeongyeon knew what was happening.

“Sana,” she breathed out, sounding more desperate than she intended. But Sana was somehow still sleeping. Surely Jeongyeon’s scent would’ve roused her out of sleep, but the alpha was different than most. She was oblivious to most things, even when awake.

Jeongyeon, however, could smell all of Sana. It’s was overpowering all of her other senses and made her body so heavy it felt like she was being pressed into the bed.

It was too much and her subconscious rocking on her own hand wasn’t helping. She needed Sana on her and inside of her.

Trying again to get her alpha’s attention, she grabbed at Sana’s shirt, tugging and whimpering. When she showed no signs of waking up, Jeongyeon whined in frustration. 

She would have to take matters into her own hands. Outside of her heats, she hated how needy she could get, but this was a dire situation and she couldn’t care less about how pathetic and small she was behaving.

Jeongyeon climbed on top of Sana’s sleeping body with her legs straddling either side of the alpha’s thigh. Being on top magnified her scent even more until Jeongyeon’s sight became a blurry tunnel vision of Sana and Sana only.

Leaning forward to kiss the girl on the neck, Jeongyeon rocked her hips slowly, coating Sana’s leg with the wetness coming from her own body. It wasn’t enough to satisfy, but the stimulation definitely relieved some of the tension. Jeongyeon wanted more.

“God, Sana please wake up,” she groaned. This was not the time for her to be a deep sleeper. Normally she found Sana’s ability to snore away at anything and everything cute, but now Jeongyeon wanted to slap the girl’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>


	7. sahyo 700

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo gets a brand new mommy

“Jihyo, is it true your new mom has a fat ass?”

Nayeon smirked, proud of her childish comment. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, rolled her eyes in annoyance. They were used to the oldest girl’s inappropriate jokes, but it was more fun to pretend that they were sick of her.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jihyo shrugged. “I’ve never met her.” 

“You can tell from the pictures for yourself. Minatozaki Sana isn’t unknown to the rest of the world,” Jeongyeon sighed. She was only partly paying attention to the group’s conversation, choosing to scroll through her phone instead. It was Jeongyeon who started the discussion of Minatozaki Sana by bringing up the top trending news story of “The Wedding of the Century”, which Jihyo had only found out about a few days before.

Her father was a multi-millionaire and Minatozaki Sana was some movie star, or model, or singer, or probably all three. Jihyo wasn’t really into popular culture or her father’s affairs. Even still, he called her one evening saying that he would be getting married in a month and it would be nice if Jihyo could come home after finals to meet her new step-mom and participate in the ceremony.

“All those photos are photoshopped,” Nayeon replied. “I want to know if it actually looks this nice in person. There’s no way anyone can look this perfect.”

“Stop drooling over Jihyo’s mom,” Jeongyeon said smiling. Despite pretending to be annoyed, she was just as much of a goof as Nayeon was and could barely contain her laughter.

Jihyo sighed. “She’s not my mom, I don’t know anything about her.” It was mostly true. All she knew about Sana was that she was only a few years older than Jihyo and that, if anything about her father’s previous wives held true, she’d be gone in a less than a year’s time. 

“Hey,” Jeongyeon reached across the table and patted Jihyo’s soldier. “Don’t look so down. Once the wedding is over, you can go back to ignoring your dad’s existence and hanging out with us!”

“Oh, joy,” Jihyo muttered sarcastically, smiling when her two friends began to get huffy from her comment. 

She knew Jeongyeon was right, it just felt like a nightmare to have to move back into her father’s home for a month. Adding on that she had to pretend to make friends with another “step mom”, Jihyo only dreaded it more and more.

\--

“Welcome home, Miss Jihyo.” 

One of the housekeepers greeted her at the door of her father’s home, bowing as she spoke. “Would you like me to take your bags up to your room? I think your father is in his study.”  
Jihyo returned the bow. “Thank you. Is she…”

“No, ma’am. She isn’t moving in until tomorrow morning,” the housekeeper replied, already knowing what Jihyo was going to ask. She smiled politely before grabbing Jihyo’s suitcases and taking them to her room.

Her father’s mansion was exactly how she remembered it, large, extravagant, and suffocatingly empty. Not physically empty, no, her father was a collector of fine art and statues that adorned the walls of the house and filled every space. But with her father always locked away in his study and no siblings, Jihyo spent her high school years alone.

After her parents divorced, they both thought it would be best for Jihyo to stay with her father to go to a “special” high school for “gifted” students, gifts usually being large amounts of money. Environments of that nature typically didn’t offer good friends.

Jihyo found her father alone in his study with his face buried in papers and his glasses edging off the bridge of his nose. One thing Jihyo respected about her father was the ability to get a job done, she just wished that he could sacrifice some time for other things besides work instead. Jihyo cleared her throat to get his attention. “I’m home.”

He looked up from the wooden desk and smiled warmly. “Jihyo, darling. I’m so glad you made it in safely.” Her father made his way from the desk to her and hugged her tightly. A typical, fatherly hug that Jihyo wasn’t really quite used to anymore.

“Glad to see you too,” Jihyo replied, returning the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be a gift but as we can see...


	8. sahyo 400 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would be car sex

It’s hard to for Jihyo focus on the road.

Usually, she’s a great driver and hasn’t had an accident since she got her license. But she’s also not normally a little buzzed with a really tipsy Sana in the passenger side with her legs spread making sex eyes at her. 

They ran into each other at some friend’s party. Even though it had been a few months since they last saw each other, Sana had run up to her like it’d been years. Her slender arms wrapped around Jihyo’s neck and she smelled of alcohol mixed with fruity perfume. It made her mouth water just a bit.

“You look good enough to eat,” Sana giggled into her ear, loud enough so that only she could hear over the music and conversation. Jihyo slid her hands to the small of her back and returned the smile. That was enough for Sana to cling onto her for the rest of the party.

Jihyo wasn’t really sure how Sana got there or if she came with anyone because she spent the entire time pressed against the younger girl or in her lap. Not that Jihyo minded. It felt too good to have Sana on top of her and wrapped around her waist. To have all of her attention. A few drinks were passed their way and Jihyo did her best to keep her intake low, but she still felt dizzy. Dizzy from Sana’s wandering hands and lips against her ear whispering honeyed words.

“Where are you going after this?” Jihyo managed to ask after everyone began to come down from the height of the party.

“Wherever you take me,” Sana replied, eyes lidded and mouth parted into an intoxicating smile.

And that’s how she ended up driving them to her apartment, with Sana all too comfortable in the seat next to her.

It started with her hand on Jihyo’s thigh, which was distracting enough without her tracing little circles between her legs. Every little sigh Jihyo let out emboldened Sana, sliding her hand farther upward and inward.

“You can’t wait until we get home?” Jihyo asked, choking out her words a little.

“I haven’t felt you in forever,” Sana pouted. Her whine was cute.

“It’s only been a few months.”

“Exactly.”

Jihyo didn’t protest and Sana didn’t relent, shifting her face closer so she could give the younger girl’s neck wet, open mouthed kisses. There wasn’t any point in fighting it, and Jihyo wasn’t really sure she wanted to when Sana was touching her like she was treasure.

She spared a glance at her gps. Fifteen minutes until they made it to Jihyo’s apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key words "would be" car sex


	9. jeongsa 600

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a christmas carol

“I’m sorry ma’am, our store is out of those toys.” The customer service clerk’s voice sounded as tired as she looked, though she didn’t seem in the slightest bit sorry.

Jeongyeon sighed in frustration. This was the fourth store she had been to in the past few hours. “Do you have any at one of your other locations? Please, I’m desperate at this point.”

The clerk shook her head. “This toy has been really popular. It’s sold out everywhere.”

“Thanks,” Jeongyeon mumbled. As soon as she turned to leave the desk, the next person in line shoved her from the line and began yelling about some ridiculousness to the woman at the desk. She felt a little sorry for the girl working on Christmas Eve, but someone had to do the job.

The line Jeongyeon had stood in for almost an hour was still long and crowded, not to mention the amount of shoppers in the store that weren’t in line. It was too much to handle. Taking the things she had already purchased, Jeongyeon decided that there was not much more she could do. Shopping on Christmas Eve was a stupid idea that she wouldn’t have done normally, but her mom asked her to get last minute gifts for her nieces and nephews.

Christmas. It no longer had the meaning it used to when Jeongyeon was a kid. The magic of winter and lights and gifts had all disappeared. Obviously she no longer believed in a Santa Claus, but she also knew the stress that came with actually buying the gifts. The over crowded stores, the wasting of money over useless things that usually sent people into debt, and how rude others could get when it was supposed to be a season of kindness. Jeongyeon wished she were ignorant and could still feel the excitement that kids like her nieces and nephews had.

She headed out of the store, pulling her coat close in to block the chill of the wind. The temperature was cold, but not cold enough to make any snow. Any precipitation her hometown got during the winter was either heavy rain or sleet. A white Christmas was almost unheard of.

As Jeongyeon put her shopping bags in the trunk of her car, she couldn't help but feel as if she were being watched. There were a lot of people in the lot, so it wouldn't be abnormal for someone to be looking her way, but this felt... different.

"Excuse me," a light, tinkling voice called from behind. "Were you looking for this?"

Jeongyeon turned around to face the source of the question. A slender girl stood across from the side door of the car with a small box in her hands. She was unrealistically beautiful with jet black hair that gently waved down her back and across her shoulders. Her blinding smile and soft eyes made Jeongyeon feel weak in the knees.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Jeongyeon managed to mumble out.

"I overheard you talking to the customer service desk in there," the stranger replied. Jeongyeon had a bit of difficulty focusing on the words coming out of her mouth. She seemed almost unreal. "You were looking for this toy, right? You can have mine!" She held the box out to Jeongyeon and, sure enough, it was the popular action figure doll that her nephew wanted.

She blinked in astonishment at the stranger who was still smiling widely. “Wow, thank you,” Jeongyeon breathed. “This is… really nice of you.”

“It’s the season of giving, right?” the woman chirped. “Just remember to pay it forward!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i was gonna do so much with this one :(


	10. nahyochaeng 1.7k [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaeyoung is baby

chaeyoung was anxious.

anxious and embarrassed and slightly turned on because nayeon had given her one rule for the day with the promise of a reward if she could follow it.

“wear this for the rest of the day,” nayeon had said with a teasing smile. “and try your best not to get caught, okay chaengie?”

a black harness with a purple dildo attached, hung from her hands and seemed to be taunting chaeyoung. 

“we have a radio show later, what if someone sees?” she asked with heated cheeks and trembling hands.

“make sure no one sees,” nayeon replied simply, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

but it wasn’t and chaeyoung had to sit through the entire show with her legs crossed, shifting in her seat to adjust the positioning of the strap-on. nayeon sat across from her, occasionally looking her way and smiling. jihyo sat to her left, being unusually touchy and it just made everything more difficult. it hurt a bit to see her leader pout when chaeyoung had to remove her hand from off of her thigh. after all, she couldn’t explain that she had a whole dick in her pants while at a schedule. that was a can of worms chaeyoung didn’t want to open. 

luckily, the show ended without incident, and with careful attention— and a long jacket— chaeyoung was able to make it from the radio station to their hotel unnoticed. 

she and nayeon weren’t sharing a room, so chaeyoung sat on the edge of her and tzuyu’s bed. waiting. nayeon loved having the upper hand in situations like these, and leaving chaeyoung hanging on a thread with no idea what was coming next was definitely intentional on her behalf. it was frustrating but exciting all the same.

it wasn’t long before nayeon texted, making chaeyoung jump from the vibration of her phone. heart pounding in her throat, she read the short message:

my room, now

it was brief, demanding, and gave no clue as to what would happen next, but it was all chaeyoung needed to know that soon this would all be over. she had done good, she would be rewarded. the thought made her smile a bit.

she knocked twice before nayeon opened the door with a smile that seemed to be hiding something more. 

chaeyoung couldn’t help but to fall into nayeon’s arms, holding her tightly to ground herself before letting out an exhausted sigh. it was the first time she had been able to relax the entire day and it felt good to finally breathe. 

“i did it,” chaeyoung mumbled into her shirt. 

nayeon hummed and ran her slender fingers through chaeyoung’s short, black hair. “you did baby, i’m so proud of you.” chaeyoung’s face warmed up from the praise but she soaked it all in happily. “now come on, we’re going to watch a movie with jihyo.”

“... with jihyo?” chaeyoung blinked and for the first time since she walked into the hotel room, she noticed jihyo, sitting cross legged on the bed, flipping through the tv. 

she immediately tensed and nayeon must have noticed her quick change in mood. “it’s okay, chaengie,” she soothed. “you were good today, this is your reward.”

chaeyoung nodded hesitantly, but didn’t untense as she followed nayeon to sit on the bed. she was still wearing the damn strap-on and nayeon hadn’t given her any cue to take it off and jihyo was just… there. and she couldn’t act uncomfortable around her leader, as it wouldn’t only make her seem more suspicious.

“chaeyoung!” jihyo greeted, smiling widely. “you need to help us decide what movie to watch. i wanted to watch thor but nayeon wants to watch iron man.”

nayeon positioned herself behind chaeyoung, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting against her shoulder. “jihyo’s seen thor like a thousand times. she’ll just talk the entire movie.”

“i won’t!” jihyo huffed and nayeon laughed at getting under her skin.

it was all so normal and chaeyoung didn’t know what to do. she wanted to look at nayeon and beg for help, but she wouldn’t be able to get a word out without jihyo hearing.

“go on, chaeng, pick a movie,” nayeon urged rubbing chaeyoung’s stomach lightly over her shirt.

chaeyoung swallowed, focusing on keeping any tremble out of her voice. “iron man i guess…”

jihyo sighed as nayeon cheered with victory from her movie being put on the tv. “good job,” she said before planting a kiss on chaeyoung’s cheek.

“s-sure…” she replied, shifting again because she could swear it’s poking out and jihyo could see if she just looked hard enough and that this was more torture than it was a reward—

“that reminds me,” nayeon spoke up. “chaeng was really good today.”

chaeyoung could feel her blood running cold, but her skin was on fire and there was no way she could move, let alone speak. what was nayeon doing?

“is that right?” jihyo asked, completely interested in what nayeon was saying. 

“yup, weren’t you chaengie? you did just what unnie told you to do, right?” nayeon prompted innocently, like she didn’t know what was happening. chaeyoung could only give a stiff nod in reply, looking away from the both of them to hide her burning face. 

nayeon tightened her hold on chaeyoung’s waist, as if to keep her from running away. “i told her if she behaved today, she would get a treat.”

chaeyoung gripped the bed sheets as nayeon’s hands wandered around the button and zipper of her jeans. “why don’t you show jihyo what you did?” she asked sweetly, knowing the effect she was having on chaeyoung. this was torture. she should have known nayeon would mess with her like this.

“nayeon... please,” chaeyoung choked out. but there was nothing she could say or do to stop nayeon when she had her mind set. more than likely she had this planned from the beginning, probably even told jihyo about it.

before she knew it, nayeon had already begun sliding off chaeyoung’s jeans and underwear to her mid thigh, causing the strap to spring out. there was no hiding it anymore and she couldn’t keep her heart from pounding to bring herself to even look at jihyo.

chaeyoung didn’t know what reaction she would get: anger for wearing it to a schedule, maybe disgust? what she didn’t expect was for jihyo to start cooing softly, rubbing her hands up and down chaeyoung’s thigh. her touch made it a little easier to look her in the eye. only a little though, she still trembled in her own mix of emotions.

“did you really wear this all day for nayeon?” jihyo asked sweetly. she nodded in response and watched as jihyo’s hand moved from her thigh to the purple dildo.she stroked it slowly and even though chaeyoung couldn’t feel it, the visual alone was enough to turn her on. 

“and what about the reward?” jihyo continued. “did you think you were gonna get to fuck nayeon with this?” chaeyoung squeaked, which got a laugh out of both jihyo and nayeon. “how cute.” she couldn’t lie that she had thought about the possibility of getting to use the strap on nayeon… of finally getting the chance to be the one to fuck nayeon into a babbling mess, instead of the other way around.

“i only said she was getting a reward,” nayeon chimed in. “i didn’t say who from.”

“good to know,” jihyo said as she pulled away from chaeyoung and began to stand up. confused, and a bit curious, chaeyoung watched as jihyo began to strip, starting with her shorts and then unbuttoning her top. she’d seen jihyo naked before, but never like this. in the warm lighting of the hotel room, she was able to see all of her curves, her soft, tanned skin, and the edge of muscles in her thighs and abs. chaeyoung sucked in a breath, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

jihyo noticed of course and smiled. “do you like me, chaengie?”

chaeyoung whined a bit as she began to straddle her lap, the strap in between them and resting against jihyo’s stomach. she was now sandwiched with jihyo at her front and nayeon at her back, touching her and rubbing her everywhere. it was almost hard to breathe. “yes,” she breathed. “i like you.”

jihyo laughed happily and began grinding her core against chaeyoung’s thighs. “that’s good. i like you too.”

jihyo continued to move, wetting chaeyoung’s thigh with slick, and moaned loudly, a bit dramatically, just to get chaeyoung more flustered. “unnie, please,” she whimpered and reached over to grab at her chest. the soft skin plush beneath her hands. she could feel nayeon pushing her forward into jihyo before what felt like instinct drove chaeyoung to wrap her mouth around jihyo’s right nipple. 

the reaction she got just from suckling on jihyo was enough to make chaeyoung weak. jihyo pulled her head in closer, stroking her hair while she moaned and finally positioned herself above the strap. 

“fuck her, chaeyoung.” nayeon whispered in her ear and chaeyoung thrusted her hips upward into jihyo and used her hands to pull her body down. she relished in the cry of pleasure that jihyo let out once she fit perfectly on chaeyoung’s lap with the strap buried inside.

once she started she couldn’t stop. jihyo bounced quickly in her lap, moving along with chaeyoung’s hips and the wet sounds and moans coming from both jihyo and nayeon together made the most obscene atmosphere. it was driving chaeyoung crazy.

“unnie, i’m going to come,” chaeyoung whined and that caused jihyo to stop moving and for nayeon to pull away. chaeyoung looked between them in confusion and felt the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “what—“

“you can’t come yet, chaengie,” nayeon scolded while staring at jihyo who began to stand in front of the bed again. jihyo was a mess, a beautiful, drenched, and panting mess, but she kept her composure as she caught her breath. “i don’t think your leader is done with you yet.”

chaeyoung turned her gaze to jihyo, who was now on her knees in front of the bed, in front of chaeyoung. her big eyes looked up directly into chaeyoung’s own, making her blush and look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihyo was gonna suck her off ffff inspired by a friend's drawing


	11. nasahyo 1.5k [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana is a puppy. like she's got dog ears and a tail and they work

Jihyo isn’t home yet.

It’s 6:48 pm and Jihyo isn’t home yet and Sana isn’t anxious at all about it. It’s not like she had Jihyo’s schedule memorized or anything, but, if she gets off of work at 5pm and drives home immediately after, she should have been home at least an hour ago give or take 10 minutes depending on traffic. 

But Sana wasn’t worried about it. Jihyo would be home soon, like always. There’s no need for her to wear Jihyo’s hoodie covered in her scent and lay on her side of the bed waiting for the girl to come home. Yet there she was, tail tucked around her and ears droopy, waiting impatiently for her to return. It was pathetic, really, but she can’t help how attached she is to Jihyo.

When she finally heard the jingling of keys and the front door opening, Sana clumsily jumped to her feet and ran out of the room to greet a startled Jihyo.

“You know better than to run in the house, Sana,” Jihyo scolded. And it’s true. Sana has rules that are set for her given the pup’s clumsy and sometimes inattentive nature. “You could’ve broken something.”

Sana’s ears drop. She hated getting in trouble or doing something wrong. Especially when she doesn’t mean to. “I’m sorry, I just missed you, that’s all…” 

Luckily, Jihyo was in a good mood and doesn’t dwell on it for too long. “I know sweetie, I’m sorry I was gone so long. I had to run a few errands after I got off of work.” She lifted up the grocery bags in her hand to show that she had been busy. “I’m having a friend over for dinner tonight. I think you’ll like her.”

Sana’s curiosity peaked and she followed Jihyo into the kitchen. “A friend? Is she nice?” They don’t often have guests, and the ones they do have over Sana has already been introduced to.

“Mhmm,” Jihyo hummed as she started pulling out the things she bought and putting them on the kitchen counter. There’s a bottle of red wine, some vegetables and a pack of steaks that made Sana’s mouth water. They rarely have fancy dinners like this, so at this point she couldn’t care less if their guest is nice or not, as long as she got to eat good food.

“Why don’t you go clean yourself up while I cook? I’ll lay you out an outfit to wear.” Jihyo smiled at her and Sana melted. The black haired girl is the only person who knows how to turn Sana into mush in her hands and Sana, being the puppy that she is, will always be eager to obey… most times.

Sana skipped away to the shower, careful not to go too fast. While washing, she wondered who this friend Jihyo was bringing over is like. Some people are rude towards hybrids and that’s one of Sana’s biggest fears, but she knows Jihyo wouldn’t bring over someone who could hurt her. The girl is fiercely protective over her and would probably kill anyone who tried.

Still, this friend must be pretty important to Jihyo considering how far out of her way she was going to prepare for a fancy dinner. The two of them were usually content with ramen and takeout and only indulged on special occasions, like birthdays or when Jihyo got promoted. And those nights always ended with Sana getting fucked for hours on end. 

The thought had Sana blushing. Jihyo hadn’t mentioned anything about that before… and they were having company over, so maybe not. Still, the idea got Sana all riled up and she didn’t realize that she’d stopped showering and was subconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Embarrassed, and getting a little pruny, she quickly turned off the shower and went to dry off to get the thought out of her head.

Sure enough, Jihyo left an outfit on their bed: a pink skirt with a white blouse. There’s no underwear, which means Jihyo wanted Sana to go without. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, in fact, Sana spends most of her life without underwear because it makes a lot of things easier for both her and Jihyo. But with a stranger coming into their home, all cards were off the table and Sana was just left more and more confused. Not to mention that the skirt was way too short for not wearing panties and her tail only made it worse.

She’s doing her best to tug the skirt down and tuck her blouse in when Jihyo walked into the room. “Need some help?” 

Sana blushed and looked away to avoid eye contact. “The skirt is too short…” She pulled at the hem to prove her point.

“Hm.” Jihyo walked up to her, eyeing the skirt. When she finally got to Sana, she tugged at the waistband of the pink garment, hiking it up further than its original length. Now it’s nearly impossible for Sana to move without accidentally peeking from underneath. She wanted to lower it but Jihyo’s looking at her like she knew and wouldn’t be having it, so she did her best and tried to remain comfortable.

“Good girl,” Jihyo cooed and Sana found herself getting warm at the praise. Her tail wagged a little, effectively lifting up her skirt and she made a mental note to try and not get too excited while company is over.

The doorbell rang and Sana went into full attention mode, energy building inside of her. Of course, this gets her excited all over again and she curses as she tries to get her emotions in check. Jihyo seems to notice and a playful glint appears in her eyes.

Dinner was going to be a lot harder than Sana originally thought.

“Finish getting ready and come say hello.”  
—

Jihyo and Nayeon were really close as well. Sana watched them in the kitchen from the couch, floating around each other and idly touching while sharing laughs over wine. It made her curious, but she didn’t want to stand up and get too excited.

Their guest seemed to notice Sana peeking over the back of the couch. She smiled from cheek to cheek and leaned against the kitchen island. “Your pet is so cute," Nayeon swooned. Sana liked her voice. It was calming and gentle and made her feel safe. "She’s been staring at us this whole time.”

"Oh, yeah, Sana's a real cutie." She found herself blushing at their praise. "You can pet her if you want." 

Normally, Sana would be a little nervous if anyone other than Jihyo pet her, but as Nayeon ran her gentle fingers through Sana's brown hair she could help but to push herself against the touch. Nayeon's hands stroked her head, ears, and finally made their way under her chin making Sana tilt her face upward and close her eyes in content. It was like she knew exactly how much attention Sana needed and where.

Suddenly, Nayeon laughed, jolting Sana out of her daze. 

"You didn't let her wear any underwear, Jihyo?" Nayeon said, moving her touch from Sana's face to smack her butt that had found its way from under her pink skirt. Her face began to grow as red as the hand print that was now forming on her pale skin as the two of them laughed out loud. 

It wasn't fair. Sana had no control over her outfit and Jihyo knew that. Why wasn't she defending her? Why were they teasing? Sana whined loudly and buried her face into one of the couch cushions, feeling small and embarrassed. 

Nayeon cooed softly in response. "Aw, sweetheart, it's okay." She cupped Sana's head in her soft hands and pulled her up to look in her eyes. "We were only teasing. Puppies don't need to wear panties, right?" It was a question that Sana felt had a simple answer. Of course Nayeon knew more than her, so she nodded in agreement and smiled softy. “Good girl.”

She squirmed from the praise and watched Nayeon cautiously as she made her way over to the couch and sat on the opposite end. Sana didn’t move until Jihyo patted her lap and signaled for her to come closer. It was strange obeying orders from anyone other than Jihyo, but Nayeon had a dominating aura around her that made Sana slip into submission easier than she’d like to admit. She crawled her way over and settled down with her head rested in Nayeon’s lap, legs curled up now that she didn’t feel self-conscious about her lack of covering.

Sana had what Jihyo liked to call “irresistible puppy dog eyes” and she’d by lying if she said she hadn’t used them to get what she wanted from time to time. Right then, she needed all of Jihyo’s affection and praise because the little bit she had given her was just so good and made her feel warm all over. So she looked up at her with the biggest, wettest eyes she could muster up, pouting her lip for added effect. 

But instead of getting her usual reaction of adoration, Jihyo just laughed. “Jihyo was right, you are needy.” Sana blushed and looked away from Jihyo’s teasing gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont @ me i told yall i was a furry


	12. nahyo 500 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo is actually a bottom

Nayeon isn’t dumb, and she’s definitely not oblivious. Not when it comes to Jihyo at least.

She knows her like the back of her hand, 10 years of living together and 5 years of fucking each other taught Nayeon a lot of things about Jihyo. For one, she might’ve had a loud voice, but she definitely wasn’t much of a talker. Actually, she’s extremely shy. It’s really cute when Jihyo hides behind the older girl whenever they have to order food or rent a karaoke room. 

But she does like to show off.

Especially at Nayeon’s expense.

There has to be some kind of explanation behind the cocky look Jihyo gives Nayeon whenever she uses the leader card. Like scolding her for a mistake during rehearsal or when she gets to ordering everyone around, she’ll purposefully try to get a rise out of Nayeon. Make her give in to the bait. But again, Nayeon isn’t dumb. She knows that this is Jihyo’s way of trying to get her attention. To get her to put Jihyo back in her place as one of the youngest.

It’s cute, really, how hard Jihyo tries, but it’s never enough. And Nayeon just smiles, takes Jihyo’s “abuse” for the day, knowing how different it will be later when it’s just them and there aren’t any other members to flaunt in front of. When nobody else is around to witness just how weak Jihyo is.

Like now, with Nayeon hovering above Jihyo’s face, grabbing at every part of her full body as much as she can, knowing Jihyo can’t touch back. Not with the light pink ropes she loves the most keeping her arms tied securely behind her back. 

Jihyo whimpers, softly and barely audible when Nayeon’s fingernails dig into her hips and it’s enough to remind that she’s trying to drag this out. That good things take time, and that even though Jihyo looks so good all wrapped up in rope, completely restrained and eyes wet and wide with fear and also lust; she has to wait. 

“Someone was bold today,” Nayeon says plainly, referring to Jihyo’s recent scolding in front of the others. “Did you want me to fuck you that badly?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me,” is the response she gets. Jihyo’s voice is steady, something Nayeon plans on changing soon. “You kept playing with Momo.”

Nayeon smacks her then, a nice and firm hit against her thigh. Jihyo winces and Nayeon can see the strong face she puts on slightly falter. She’d never tell Jihyo, but that’s how she knows she’s already won this fight. As if the ropes keeping her bound on the bed weren’t enough.

“I’m the unnie here, remember? You listen to me. Understand?” Nayeon says harshly, almost growling.  
Jihyo huffs, but doesn’t reply and Nayeon frowns.

“I said, ‘Do you understand?’” Nayeon hisses and hits her thigh harder than before, leaving a nice red mark that’s likely to bruise. Jihyo chokes from the impact, eyes closed shut and tears finally falling. Nayeon drinks up the sight.

“Y-yes,” Jihyo whimpers.

“Yes what?” Another smack to the same spot. Just to make it sting. The mark left behind is almost as rewarding as the tears. 

“Yes… unnie,” Jihyo finally relents and Nayeon grins, knowing that she’s won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly coherent for something i wrote while drunk

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter as jihyospup and on tumblr as kitttenjihyo oh god im a fucking furry look at those names jfndjfnj


End file.
